The Mark of Leaders
by LePurpleRaven
Summary: Midnightkit is just a normal kit in StreamClan, until the day when he becomes an apprentice. Like his ancestors before him, one kit in his father's litters will be cat with the Mark. The Mark of Leaders. The Mark that any cat needs if they want to lead a clan. The Mark that gives any cat powers.
1. Chapter 1: He has It

**StreamClan**

Leader: **Sandstar**-sandy colored tom with bright green eyes with the Mark of Leadership (a pure blue dash in the left eye from the pupil to the right side of the eye)

Deputy:** Dustfur-**light brown tom with a white belly and yellow eyes, lean and strong

_Apprentice: Wavepaw_

Medicine Cat:** Dawnlight-**cream colored she-cat with teal eyes and a small scar on her nose

Warriors:

**Hurricanefoot- **large white and brown tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Wrenpaw_

**Misttail-**light gray and silver tabby with icy blue eyes, Riverstorm's mate

_Apprentice: Waterpaw_

**Duskshadow-**dark gray, almost black, tom with light brown eyes

**Stormstrike-**black and white tom with black eyes

**Riverstorm**-muscular dark gray tabby tom with warm amber eyes

**Sparkstrike-**light ginger, almost yellow, tom with bright blue eyes

**Dewdrop**-dark brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

Apprentices:

**Wavepaw-**dark gray tom with yellow eyes, brother of Wrenpaw and Waterpaw

**Wrenpaw-**silvery gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Waterpaw-**pale grey tom with amber eyes

Kits and Queens:

**Vineleaf**-former rogue, beautiful pure white she-cat with light blue eyes, sleek fur and bushy tail, mate to Dewdrop, mother to **Rainkit**,(long-haired dark brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes),**Tulipkit** ( short-haired pure white she-cat with light blue eyes), **Cloverkit**(short-haired pure white she-cat with light blue eyes), and **Timberkit**(short-haired dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes)

**Salmonheart-**bright orange she-cat with forest green eyes, Stormstrike's mate, mother to **Ivykit **(short-furred, small ginger she-cat with forest green eyes), **Fernkit **(short-furred ginger she-cat with a white belly and forest green eyes), and **Cedarkit **(short-furred ginger tom with black eyes)

**Troutheart-**pale ginger she-cat with dark green eyes, Sparkstrike's mate, mother to **Lilackit** (short-furred pale ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes)

**Nightbloom-**pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes, mate of Sandstar and mother of Salmonheart, also mother to **Sunkit**(short-furred sandy-colored she-cat with dark blue eyes), **Shadowki**t (medium-furred pure black tom with amber eyes), **Darkkit** (medium-furred pure black tom with dark blue eyes ), and **Midnightkit** (medium-furred pure black tom with bright green eyes with the Mark of Leadership)

Elders

**Birchstar**-retired leader of StreamClan, pale white and brown tom with bright green eyes with the Mark of Leadership, father to Sandstar

**Shoresand-**sandy-colored she-cat with warm amber eyes, mate to Birchstar and father to Sandstar

Chapter 1: He has It

A pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes was heavily in labor. Her stomach heaved and heaved as her muscles strained to push out her newborn kits. A cream colored she-cat stood nearby, watching the birth. The black she-cat heaved once more, and a kit spilled out onto the ground. It was a sandy-colored she-cat. Another kit slid out, this time a pure black tom. A third kit was born, another pure black tom. The cream she-cat pressed gently on the black she-cat's belly," Just one more Nightbloom. You can do it." The black she-cat heaved the last time, and the final kit slid out onto the soft nursery floor, a pure black tom. Nightbloom sighed with relief once the last kit was out and nudged them close to her belly. Next to her, another queen gave birth to a tiny pale ginger she-cat. The cream she-cat purred as she left the den," Good job, Nightbloom and Troutheart. Take good care of your kits. I'll go call Sandstar and Sparkstrike. They'll be happy to learn the news.

Nightbloom sighed happily and laid down her head on the soft moss. She was so tired from the kitting. It hadn't been this bad with Salmonheart. Sandstar, her mate, poked his head into the nursery," Nightbloom?" Nightbloom purred tiredly and invited him inside. Sandstar's eyes lit up immediately upon seeing his newborn sons and daughter. He licked her forehead happily," What should we name them?" Nightbloom waved her tail at the first three kits," I want to name the she-cat Sunkit, the first black tom Shadowkit, and the second black tom Darkkit." Sandstar lovingly purred," I love those names." He paused and looked at the last kit," I want to name the last kit Midnightkit."

Six Moons Later….

"Midnightkit!" Midnightkit yawned and got to his paws," Yes?" His sister, Sunkit, burst into the nursery," Midnightkit! Wake up, you lazy bag of bones!" Midnightkit pawed playfully at his sister," I am awake," he looked outside," What do you want?" "Shadowkit and Darkkit want to go play outside," Sunkit meowed impatiently," And they sent me to get you, so get up!" The pale ginger kit dashed outside, not awaiting his response.

The pure black kit sighed and padded outside. Like Sunkit said, his brothers and Lilackit were waiting outside. The breeze sweeping through camp was brisk and fresh, and the birds were all singing. Midnightkit loved newleaf; it was so green and new. Unaware of Sunkit creeping up behind him, he walked slowly, enjoying the wind on his short fur. "Yah," Sunkit yowled, leaping at him," Attack!" Shadowkit and Duskkit charged forward with Lilackit on their heels. Midnightkit squealed as his siblings and Lilackit overwhelmed him and held him to the ground.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own fish, gather underneath the River Hill for a clan meeting," Sandstar's loud meow interrupted the kits' play fight. Nightbloom and Troutheart suddenly appeared at the kits' side. Nightbloom fished through the sea of kits and plucked out Shadowkit and Duskkit by their scruffs. Troutheart snatched up Lilackit and carried her a few tail-lengths away, where she began to groom the little she-cat. Nightbloom groomed each of her kits as the cats of StreamClan gathered below the River Hill. "Today is the day that we watch some of the youngest members of our clan become apprentices and warriors. Wavepaw, come forward." The sleek dark gray tom padded calmly up the River Hill and stood next to Sandstar. "Dustfur, you were Wavepaw's mentor. Has he demonstrated that he can follow the warrior code?" Dustfur stepped forward, yellow eyes shining with pride," He has." "Wavepaw," Sandstar meowed to the young tom," Will you follow the warrior code to the upmost, even at the cost of your life?" "I will," Wavepaw replied, calm as ever. "Then, I, Sandstar, name you Wavetail," The leader of StreamClan yowled," StreamClan honors your bravery and courage in the battle as well as out." Wavetail stepped forward and touched his nose to Sandstar's and leapt down to join the other cats.

"Wrenpaw, come forward," Sandstar called as the silvery she-cat padded up the hill, shaking with excitement. "Hurricanefoot," The sandy-colored tom meowed," You were Wrenpaw's mentor. Has she demonstrated that she can follow the warrior code?" The muscular tom stepped out of the crowd," She has." "Wrenpaw," Sandstar purred happily, "Will you follow the warrior code to the upmost, even at the cost of your life?" "I will," Wrenpaw meowed proudly, puffing out her chest. "Then, I, Sandstar, name you Wrenwing," Sandstar yowled into the night," StreamClan honors your quick wits and fishing skills." Eyes shining, Wrenwing touched her leader's shoulder and bounded down the hill to sit between Wavetail and Hurricanefoot." Sandstar continued on to name Waterpaw Waterclaw, and then stepped forward once again.

"Our kits have reached their sixth moon, and I would like to ask Sunkit, Shadowkit, Darkkit, Midnightkit, and Lilackit, to join me on the River Hill," Sandstar called out. The kits charged up the hill, quivering with anticipation. The ceremony dragged on, and Midnightkit was so bored he could barely keep his eyes open. Suddenly, Sandstar's voice echoed out,"-pass these qualities on to Darkpaw." Midnightkit jerked awake in time to see Duskshadow pad forward to receive his new apprentice. Nervousness churned in Midnightkit's stomach. _What if I get a bad mentor?_, He wondered to himself as he stepped up beside his father to receive a mentor and his apprentice name. "Midnightkit, from this moment until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Midnightpaw," Sandstar meowed proudly to the crowd of cats below. Midnightpaw felt a searing pain in his left eye from the pupil to the right side. He yowled in pain and covered his eye with his paws. Sandstar's eyes widened as he watched his son stagger around, almost blind with pain. "He has it," Sandstar meowed quietly, eyes wide in amazement," He has the Mark, the Mark of Leadership." Midnightpaw noticed for the first time that Sandstar had a blue mark in his left eye from the pupil to the right edge, just where his pain was.

Suddenly, light burst from Midnightpaw's left eye, blinding all the cats in the clearing. As quickly as it came, the flash of light disappeared, leaving the new apprentice, sprawled on the hill top, eyes closed. Dawnlight, the cream-colored medicine cat, dashed forward and helped Midnightpaw to his feet. The young apprentice opened his eyes, and in his left eye, there was a pure, electric blue dash from the pupil to the right edge.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gathering

**LeafClan**

Leader**: Maplestar-** a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes with the Mark of Leadership (pure brown dash in the left eye from the pupil to the right edge)

Deputy: **Oakleaf**-a sleek pale gray tom with one brown paw and black eyes

_Apprentice: Poppypaw_

Medicine Cat:** Firbark-** brown and white tom with dark green eyes, paws are stained green from herbs, old and soon to retire

_Apprentice: Mintfur_

Warriors:

**Redwoodbark- **mottled red and brown tom with amber eyes, father to Irisblossom, Thicketpaw, Thistlepaw, and Poppypaw, mate (Shineleaf) is dead, accidentally had a litter with Maplestar, favors his daughter with Shineleaf, Irisblossom, over his kits with Maplestar, Thicketpaw, Thistlepaw, and Poppypaw

**Hazelfern**-Acaciapetal's sister, pretty, young dark brown she-cat with pale green eyes, crush on Ashtree, daughter of Poplarwood and Lavenderheart

**Ashtree**-muscular, pale gray tabby tom with piercing dark blue eyes, crush on Hazelfern

_Apprentice: Thistlepaw_

**Windstorm-**spotted dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Poplarwood-**senior warrior, black and brown tom with pale blue eyes

_Apprentice: Thicketpaw_

Apprentices:

**Thicketpaw**-tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

**Thistlepaw**-mottled red and brown tom with amber eyes

**Poppypaw**-dappled white and pale ginger she-cat, looks similar to Irisblossom, bright green eyes with the Mark of Leadership

**Brackenpaw-**dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Petalpaw-**pale brown she-cat with one dark brown paw, dark green eyes, sister of Breezepaw, daughter of Acaciapetal and Oakleaf

**Breezepaw-**pale gray she-cat with one dark brown paw, pale green eyes, sister of Petalpaw, daughter of Acaciapetal and Oakleaf, crush on Thistlepaw

**Mintfur**-brown and ginger she-cat with one pale blue eye and one dark amber eye, medicine cat apprentice, secretly pregnant with Hawkshadow's kits (Hawkshadow 's a MountainClan warrior)

Queens and Kits:

**Irisblossom-**pretty and youngwhite she-cat with pale ginger paws and tail, dark blue eyes, looks like a copy of her mother, Shineleaf, brother, Groveclaw, died in a battle against MountainClan, mate is Windstorm, mother to **Goldenkit**(white she-cat with pale ginger paws and tail, dark blue eyes), **Tansykit**(spotted dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes), **Pinekit**(white she-cat with amber eyes), and **Azaleakit**(mottled dark brown and red she-cat with amber eyes, looks like Groveclaw and Redwoodbark)

**Lavenderheart-**senior queen,pale brown she-cat with dark brown highlights on her paws, dark green eyes, mate is Poplarwood, mother to **Aspenkit**(black and brown tom with pale blue eyes) and **Greenkit**(pale brown she-cat with striking green eyes), last litter

**Acaciapetal-** pretty hazel-colored she-cat with pale green eyes, mate is Oakleaf, mother of **Sorrelkit** (hazel-colored she-cat with pale blue eyes), **Sagekit** (dark brown and black tom with pale green eyes), **Nutkit** (pure white tom with black eyes), and **Wildkit** (pale gray tom with one brown paw with black eyes)

Elders

**Elmpelt- **very old dark brown and black tom with black eyes, father of Poplarwood

**Flowerbloom-**very oldpure white she-cat with pale blue eyes, mate is Elmpelt, mother of Poplarwood, grandmother of Acaciapetal, Hazelfern, Aspenkit, and Greenkit, great-grandmother to Sorrelkit, Nutkit, Sagekit, and Wildkit

Chapter 2: Oh…That

Poppypaw climbed carefully on the thick tree trunk that served as a bridge for the clans to cross onto Truce Island, where the clans were about to meet for a Gathering. This would be her second gathering. Behind her, Breezepaw hissed impatiently, "Hurry up Poppypaw! You're slower than a snail!" Poppypaw rolled her eyes at the younger apprentice and continued to climb along, grasping onto the thick bark of the tree. This would be Breezepaw's first gathering and she was obviously anxious to get there. The young apprentice leapt down from her perch on the trunk and onto the soft, leaf-covered ground of Truce Island. Poppypaw looked around hopefully, wishing to see a certain cat.

There she was! Poppypaw spotted Rainpaw beside her sisters and brother. Without waiting for Maplestar's permission, Poppypaw dashed over to Rainpaw," Hi!" Her best friend's light blue eyes brightened once she saw her," Poppypaw!" As the two apprentices were sharing news on training, a heavy paw cuffed her head. It was her father, Redwoodbark, glaring down at her with annoyed amber eyes. Poppypaw's heart instantly sank. Redwoodbark was so strict and cruel to her and her brothers. It wasn't their fault they were born from an accident! "You're not supposed to be chatting with apprentices from other clans without your leader's consent," the red and brown tom snapped," Even though you have the Mark doesn't mean you get to misbehave."

Poppypaw lowered her gaze down to her paws. Just as Redwoodbark was scolding her, Maplestar was padding past on her way to the Great Tree in the center of the island. Her bright green gaze hardened instantly and she meowed coldly to Redwoodbark," Be easier on our daughter, it's not her fault you made a stupid decision." Redwoodbark narrowed his eyes and glared but said nothing to his leader. Maplestar waved her tail at Poppypaw to follow her to the tree. The young apprentice sat with the other cats with the Mark. There was a tom from MountainClan named Flintclaw and a young she-cat from CloudClan named Echosky. Poppypaw sat down beside the other Mark cats and noticed that StreamClan finally had their Mark cat. It was a young, black tom with bright green eyes. He looked to have been just made an apprentice. Around the Mark cat heirs were the old leaders of the clans, all with their Marks of Leadership shining in their bright green eyes.

A loud meow from above her head alerted Poppypaw that the clan leaders had started the Gathering. Sandstar from StreamClan was the first to talk," StreamClan is prospering well." Sandstar meowed," We have named three new warriors: Wavetail, Wrenwing, and Waterclaw." Cheers erupted from all four clans as the new warriors ducked their heads, embarrassed. "StreamClan has also welcomed five new apprentices: Sunpaw, Shadowpaw, Darkpaw, Lilacpaw, and Midnightpaw. Their mentors are Wavetail, Waterclaw, Duskshadow, Riverstorm, and Dustfur." All the cats in the clearing erupted into cheers again and Poppypaw glanced to her side. The black StreamClan Mark tom next to her had his head raised and his eyes gleamed proudly when the name Midnightpaw was called. _Guess his names Midnightpaw_, Poppypaw thought.

Sandstar began to meow again," Finally, I am proud to announce that Wrenwing is pregnant with Hurricanefoot's kits." Murmurs of congratulations were meowed to Wrenwing as the new parents purred happily. Maplestar was the next to speak," LeafClan, too, has made growth. Acaciapetal has given birth to Oakleaf's kits: Sorrelkit, Sagekit, Wildkit, and Nutkit. They were all born healthy and well." Maplestar glanced down at her clan," We have also named two new apprentices: Petalpaw and Breezepaw." The two sisters puffed out their chest proudly as the clans cheered them on.

Canyonstar of MountainClan began to meow after Maplestar," Prey is ample in MountainClan, thanks to our new territory," The leader glanced at Maplestar and LeafClan,"and we have two new warriors: Eaglesky and Larkflight, step forward." This time only CloudClan and MountainClan cheered for the young cats. LeafClan and StreamClan remained silent, as MountainClan and CloudClan had launched several territory attacks on the two clans. The CloudClan leader, Skystar, stepped forward. "CloudClan is prospering as well, with ample prey and territory, we have made tremendous growth. Echosky is pregnant with Tornadostorm's kits and Morningblossom has given birth to Falconclaw's five kits: Lightkit, Lightningkit, Tempestkit, Springkit, and Littlekit. We have also named two new apprentices: Sparrowpaw and Robinpaw. Finally, CloudClan also has three new warriors: Horizonlight, Risewing, and Waspwhisker." All four leaders waved their tails at the same time," Gathering adjourned."

Poppypaw was led away by her clan and she plodded along, disappointed that she hadn't been able to talk to Rainpaw. Stupid Redwoodbark.


	3. Chapter 3: I'll give you a fight

Chapter 3: I'll give you a fight

As LeafClan was walking towards their territory, they heard screeches in the distance. Poppypaw frowned worriedly and turned to her brother, Thicketpaw. He shrugged as all LeafClan cats charged into their territory. MountainClan! Poppypaw could smell their sour scent from the moment they reached the border. Maplestar paused and faced her clan," It appears MountainClan has attacked our camp. I want you to stay strong and fight bravely. Poplarwood, take Windstorm, Petalpaw, and Breezepaw on a hunt around the territory for any hidden MountainClan cats. Oakleaf, take Poppypaw, Brackenpaw, Ashtree, and Redwoodbark into the camp and fight. I will lead a second patrol of Hazelfern, Thistlepaw, and Thicketpaw as backup if you need it.

The leaders of the three patrols nodded farewell to each other and dashed off into darkness of the night. Poppypaw followed closely behind her mentor, Oakleaf, as he led the patrol towards the leaf-covered LeafClan camp. Oakleaf waved his tail and pointed for Ashtree and Redwoodbark to climb the trees above the camp and be prepared to drop onto MountainClan warriors. Poppypaw peeked around the large gray tom and saw a sight not to be forgotten. MountainClan warriors were tussling with the cats left at camp, and they were not making much of a fight. She watched as Acaciapetal swiped at a MountainClan tom with Flowerbloom at her side. Oakleaf charged into the clearing," Attack LeafClan!" The queens and elders struck with renewed energy, forcing the MountainClan warriors towards the camp entrance. Poppypaw spotted a dark brown and white tom reaching into the nursery and pulling a struggling kit out. She dashed at the tom and head butted him, forcing the tom to drop his precious load and whirl on her instead. The kit squealed in terror and retreated back into the nursery. The MountainClan tom faced her, growling in anger," You made me drop her, and now I'm going to make you drop." He launched himself at her head, but Poppypaw ducked and then reared up, slashing at his exposed stomach with sharp claws. The tom yowled in pain, but turned back to face her, blood dripping from his new wounds. A cream and pale gray tabby she-cat dashed over to his side," Eaglesky!" Both MountainClan warriors turned on her, snarling.

Eaglesky and the she-cat launched themselves at her. Poppypaw felt energy building up in her eye. She closed her eyes and remembered back to Maplestar's interminable lessons on the Mark's powers._ Focus,_ Maplestar had meowed,_ and ignore all those around you_. Poppypaw forgot about Brackenpaw screeching nearby, the slice of claws on fur from Oakleaf, and the rumbling on the second patrol charging into camp. Poppypaw opened her eyes and a brilliant flash of bright green blinded all the cats. When the light faded, all the MountainClan cats were struggling against a new enemy, nature. Vines and roots from all around camp began to elongate and reach for their foes as if they had a mind of their own. All the LeafClan cats watched with awed expressions as the MountainClan cats fled from the camp, pursued by various plants.

Maplestar was the first to speak," It seems you have found your power, Poppypaw." The LeafClan cats began to cheer, yowling pride and courage at the night sky. The leader of LeafClan padded up to Poppypaw," I believe it is time for a few warrior ceremonies." Maplestar swiftly climbed the Leaf Tree in the middle of camp and called down," Let all cats old enough to catch their own squirrels, join beneath the Leaf Tree for a clan meeting." The cats quickly assembled and Maplestar continued," It has come to my attention that a few of our apprentices have fought quite well today, and I believe it is time for them to receive their warrior names." Eyes shining, the four oldest apprentices gathered below the tree. "Poppypaw, come forward," Maplestar meowed calmly as the young apprentice scaled the tree in no time. "Oakleaf and I were your mentors," She purred loudly," Oakleaf, has Poppypaw demonstrated that she can follow the warrior code?" The sleek gray tom nodded proudly, chest puffed out," She has."

"Poppypaw," Maplestar turned to the cream and ginger apprentice, her voice now serious, "Will you follow the warrior code to the upmost, even at the cost of your life." Poppypaw nodded," I do." "Then, I, Maplestar, name you Poppyeye. I hope that you will use your Mark's powers for good and I know that you will make a wonderful leader one day." Her Mark shining in the moonlight, Poppyeye touched her nose to her leader's shoulder and bounded down the tree.

Maplestar then proceeded to name Brackenpaw Brackenthorn, Thistlepaw Thistlefoot, and Thicketpaw Thicketfur. Poppyeye cheered loudly for her brothers and even louder for her love, Brackenthorn. After many meows of congratulations, Poppyeye finally got to settle down into her new nest in the warrior's den next to Brackenthorn. She cuddled up to him but the dark brown tom simply scooted farther away. Hurt, Poppyeye turned her back on him, trying to ignore his coldness and the sinking feeling in her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4: Cooped Up

**lunnylu-**thanks!

**MountainClan**

Leader: **Canyonstar**-dark gray and black tabby with bright green eyes with the Mark of Power (black dash in left eye), brother named Emberkit, marked unwanted, sister named Gingerkit (mistaken for rouge by Canyonpaw, killed as Ginger, Emberpaw saw it happen but was too late)

Deputy:** Shadeclaw**-black tom with one white paw, golden eyes, sister named Fallkit who went missing

_Apprentice: Granitepaw_

Medicine Cat: **Steelrock-**a pale silver tom, steely light blue eyes, brother named Parsleykit and sister named Thymekit (both went missing)

Warriors:

**Flintclaw**-gray and black tabby tom with bright green eyes with the Mark of Power

**Stormwind**-pure black tom with amber eyes, brother of Flintclaw, mother died after giving birth, was a rouge that Canyonstar liked, had a sister called Dropkit, missing

_Apprentice: Saltpaw_

**Eaglesky**-mottled pale brown tom with sky blue eyes, two brothers and a sister (Clawkit, Grainkit, and Speckkit) who went missing, one sister (Squeakkit) who died of greencough along with Nestkit

_Apprentice: Cavepaw_

**Hawkshadow**-dark brown tabby tom, pure black eyes, secret mate to Mintfur, father of Mintfur's soon-to-be born kits, sister named Mercurykit who went missing

**Shieldcliff**-dark gray tabby tom with light green eyes, having a secret relationship with a rogue named Hiss, father to her kit named Sparklekit, helps to steal kits from the clan, brother to Murkkit (missing) and Magnetkit (missing)

**Cliffface**- spotted black and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

**Granitepaw-**muscularblack, white, and gray tom with dark green eyes, brother of Cavepaw, half-brother of Stormwind and Flintclaw, son of Canyonstar and Mikaspeckle, had sisters named Nestkit (died of greencough) and Rubykit (missing)

**Cavepaw-**pale gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

**Saltpaw-**spotted black and white she-cat with pale blue eyes, daughter of Cliffface and Diamondheart, had two sisters named Palekit and Pebblekit who went missing,

Queens and Kits:

**Larkflight**-pale gray and white she-cat, dark green eyes, sister of Steelrock, mate of Eaglesky, got pregnant as an apprentice and gave birth as a warrior, mother to **Coalkit**(pure black tom with sky blue eyes)and **Quartzkit**(pure white she-cat with amber eyes)

**Diamondheart**-dark gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes, mate of Clifface, mother to **Graykit** (dark gray tom with amber eyes), **Boulderkit** (spotted black and gray tom with pale blue eyes, father is Canyonstar (she-cats can mate with more than one tom) half-brother to Palekit, Pebblekit, Graykit, and Pepperkit), and **Pepperkit** (spotted black and white she-cat with amber eyes)

**Mikaspeckle**-black she-cat with lighter speckles, amber eyes, one of Canyonstar's many mates, mother to **Silverkit** (dark gray and black tabby she-cat with lighter speckles and amber eyes), **Goldkit** (dark gray and black tabby with lighter speckles and dark green eyes), and **Copperkit** (pure black tom with amber eyes)

**Peakmountain-**silvery gray she-cat with warm brown eyes, mate of Shadeclaw, mother to **Ridgekit **(black tom with one white paw, golden eyes)

**Hillbreeze**-slim silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mate to Steelrock, and mother to Ironkit (smaller dark silver she-cat with light blue eyes)

Elders:

**Chillrock-**frail old silver she-cat with pale blue eyes, mother to Hillbreeze and grandmother to Ironkit, had a brother named Coldkit who went missing

**Stonefoot-**old dark gray tom with dark amber eyes, father to Hillbreeze and grandfather to Ironkit, had a sister named Tinykit who went missing

**RogueClan**

Leader: **Hiss**-lithe black she-cat with black eyes, hisses a lot, steal kits from MountainClan so that she can raise them to create her own clan, wants to kill MountainClan and CloudClan because she was once known as Blackheart, but then took a CloudClan mate and was exiled from MountainClan, pledged never to take a mate but took Shieldcliff so that she could have an inside source

Deputy: **Emberclaw-**dark gray and black tabby tom with dark green eyes, hates Canyonstar for accidentally killing their sister, Gingerpaw (formerly Gingerkit)

Medicine Cat: **Dashcloud-**handsomeyoungpure white tom, bright blue eyes, CloudClan, brother to Risewing and Waspwhisker

_Apprentice: Littlepaw_

Warriors:

**Thymeleaf-**pale silver she-cat with leaf green eyes, sister to Steelrock and Parsleyrock

**Snarlwhisper-**large and muscular pure black tom with amber eyes, brother to Mikaspeckle, crush on Thymeleaf

_Apprentice: Rubypaw_

**Parsleyrock-**dark silver tabby tom with steely light blue eyes, brother to Thymeleaf and Steelrock

_Apprentice: Boltpaw_

**Murkshadow-**dark gray, almost black, tom with light green eyes, brother to Shieldcliff and Magnetclaw

_Apprentice: Thornpaw_

**Magnetclaw-**pretty silvery white she-cat with light green eyes, sister to Shieldcliff and Murkshadow

_Apprentice: Palepaw_

**Metalore-**mottled brown, pale ginger, white, black, and gray tom with pale blue eyes, brother to Diamondheart, uncle to Pale and Pebble

_Apprentice: Tempestpaw_

**Dropfall-**dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes, sister to Stormwind and Flintclaw

_Apprentice: Pebblepaw_

**Summerleaf-**dark cream she-cat with light green eyes, sister to Wintertail and Skystar of CloudClan

**Wintertail-**pure white she-cat with light green eyes, sister of Summerleaf and Skystar, mate to Yowlecho

**Yowlecho-**brown tom with amber eyes, brother to Echosky of CloudClan

_Apprentice: Raptorpaw_

Apprentices:

**Littlepaw-**smaller (will become muscular and larger) cream and pale brown striped tom, amber eyes, training to be medicine cat, crush on Rubypaw

**Rubypaw-**lithe dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes, daughter of Mikaspeckle and Canyonstar, sister of Granitepaw and Cavepaw

**Palepaw-**dark silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes, sister to Saltpaw and Pebblepaw, crush on Tempestpaw

**Pebblepaw-**dark gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes, sister to Saltpaw and Palepaw, crush on Raptorpaw

**Tempestpaw-**white and gray speckled tom with yellow eyes, brother to Lightningpaw, Lightpaw, Springpaw, and Littlepaw, crush on Pebblepaw

**Raptorpaw-**pale brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes, brother to Robinpaw and Sparrowpaw

**Boltpaw-**sleek and muscular silver tom with amber eyes, youngest apprentice

Queens:

**Mercurystream-**pure silver she-cat with dark blue eyes, permanent queen, mother to Murkshadow's kits, **Emeraldkit** (dark silver she-cat with emerald green eyes) and **Sapphirekit** (pale silver she-cat with sapphire blue eyes), adopted mother to Hiss's only kit, **Sparklekit** (black tom with white spots and light green eyes)

**Opalgem-**fluffy white she-cat with silver streaks and warm brown eyes, mother to Emberclaw's kits, **Orekit** (dark gray and black tabby tom with brown eyes) and **Jewelkit** (fluffy white she-cat with silver streaks and green eyes)

**Flightbird-**dark brown she-cat with teal eyes, permanent queen along with Mercurystream, sister to Horizonlight, mother to Metalore's kit, Amberkit (mottled dark brown and pale ginger she-cat with teal eyes, crush on Boltpaw, held back from becoming an apprentice for sneaking out of camp)

Elders:

**Tinypebble-**smalldark gray she-cat with pale amber eyes, mother to Boltpaw, mate to Coldstone, retired early to keep her mate company, sister to Stonefoot

**Coldstone-**silver tom with dark blue eyes, father to Boltpaw, mate to Tinypebble, retired early due to failing sight, brother to Chillrock

Chapter 4: Cooped up

Rubypaw stretched and yawned outside of the medicine cat den. She had been confined there for almost two days for her cuts from a scuffle with an invading rogue. Emberclaw had tried to tell her that it was just passing by, but she knew better, so she attacked. Rubypaw licked her newly healed wounds and peeked back inside the den. In the nursery next door, Rubypaw could hear the Emeraldkit and Sapphirekit scuffling around.

Littlepaw appeared at her side suddenly and sniffed her deep neck wound that was finally closing up," I think you're good to go, Rubypaw. I'll tell Dashcloud later, when he wakes up." The small white and brown tom glanced at his mentor, snoozing soundly in his nest, then turned back to wink mischievously at Rubypaw "Really?" Rubypaw meowed, her bright green eyes shining," Thanks Littlepaw! I owe you one!" Littlepaw dipped his head," Take it easy and see you later!"

Rubypaw bounced cheerfully to the meager fresh-kill pile in the center of the camp. The stalactites of the cave RogueClan lived in seemed to get closer and closer as she grew. Rubypaw pawed through the scrawny prey. She spotted a skinny sparrow and picked it up in her jaws. The young she-cat glanced around and spotted a hunting patrol coming in. A pretty dark gray tabby she-cat padded next to a dark silver tabby she-cat. Their pale blue eyes lit up as they saw Rubypaw sitting alone, gulping down the scrawny sparrow," Rubypaw! You're better!" The two she-cats dashed forward and nuzzled her as she purred,"Palepaw, Pebblepaw! Did you catch anything?" Palepaw nodded, pride sparkling in her eyes and waved her tail at the newly restored fresh-kill pile," I caught a squirrel, and Pebblepaw caught a mouse."

"It's a tasty-looking one too," a white and gray speckled tom padded up behind the two sisters," Nice job, Pebblepaw." "Thank you, Tempestpaw" Pebblepaw meowed politely, "Have you seen Palepaw's squirrel?" Her sister had been bristling angrily behind her, but then smoothed down her fur in surprise at Pebblepaw's reply to Tempestpaw. Rubypaw purred inwardly, knowing the tension between those three. Tempestpaw was making it easy to tell that he had a huge crush on Pebblepaw, and Palepaw seemed to like Tempestpaw. Pebblepaw was always making it blatantly obvious to the young tom that she wasn't interested.

Rubypaw silently crept away from the three, seeing it would soon become awkward if she stayed. She instead fixed her bright green eyes on the entrance to the cave. Sunlight floated through the gaping hole and brightened the cold stone floor. The two elders, Tinypebble and Coldstone, were sun-bathing in the warm splotch of light. The red-furred apprentice slid past the older cats and paused by the entrance. Rubypaw glanced behind her and watched for any cats that might see her sneaking out of camp. She wanted desperately to see the outside after a long time of confinement to the cave. Seeing no cat besides Palepaw, Pebblepaw, Tempestpaw, and the elders, Rubypaw continued forward until she bumped into a hard, muscular form. The she-cat's eyes widened as she turned her head upwards to see a huge, pure black tom staring down at her through narrowed amber eyes," Going somewhere, Rubypaw?"

**(( Not too dramatic, just an introduction to RogueClan and MountainClan. Chapter 6 will have MountainClan and Chapter 7 will be CloudClan. Both will be coming soon!))**


	5. Chapter 5: A Walk Gone Wrong

**A/N:**Ah! I haven't updated in so long! Please R&R to keep me going.

**Disclaimer:**Unfortunately, I'm not any of the Erin Hunters.

Chapter 5: A Walk Gone Wrong

A young she-cat blinked open her bright green eyes and glanced around the den. All the other apprentices were fast asleep in the soft mossy nests. She quietly sighed to herself, and dragged her paws off the ground. Maybe a walk would help to put her asleep. The black and white spotted apprentice waved her tail in acknowledgement to the guard-a dark brown tabby tom-standing by the camp entrance as she padded past. "Have fun, Saltpaw," He called after her retreating tail," and don't get into any trouble!"

Saltpaw rolled her eyes at the tom, Hawkshadow, while she walked between tall pines. "Just because you're a warrior now doesn't mean you're infinitely wise," She muttered to herself, glancing back at the look-out boulder where he sat," and your scent hasn't faded out of the apprentices' den." Saltpaw shook her head, wondering why she was talking to herself.

The shadows from the towering trees covered her pelt in a mask of darkness. Every bush seemed to stand still, as if holding their breath, waiting for something bad to happen. Saltpaw fluffed out her sleek fur and looked around, but no cat was around. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. The young apprentice suddenly stopped; she had reached her destination.

In front of Saltpaw's black and white feet lay a moonlit clearing. Overhead, the half-moon's light bathed the soft grasses of the clearing with a shimmery glow. She sighed in contentment and padded to the center of the clearing, where she promptly rolled over and lay with her back to the ground and her muzzle to the sky. This was her spot, the place where no cat would ever find her. It was the place she went when she wanted some peace and quiet outside of the Clan.

Saltpaw rolled slowly from side to side, staring up at the stars that looked down at her from the dark blue sky. Were her sisters watching her right now, from up there in StarClan? Why didn't they ever meet in each other's dreams? Her missing sisters, Palekit and Pebblekit, had disappeared from the nursery when they were around three moons old. Saltpaw wished they had never gone. The clan had spent a quarter-moon looking for them, but turned up with nothing. According to the clan leader, Canyonstar, this had happened before, to many other kits.

Now on the topic of Canyonstar, Saltpaw began to wonder what had happened to the friendly and fair leader of her kithood. The only leader she knew now was the tyrannical, battle-loving Canyonstar-or more appropriately nicknamed: Evilstar. Canyonstar, upon finding any rogue, took them into the clan. He mated with more she-cats than anyone could count, and had kin in every corner of the clan. Her denmates, Granitepaw and Cavepaw, were his sons, and her mentor, Stormwind, was also his son along with his brother, Flintclaw.

A rustle in the bushes interrupted Saltpaw's train of thought and she bounced instantly to her paws, fur bunched out defensively. A low moan echoed in the trees, and Saltpaw's fur slowly flattened. What was that? The black and white spotted she-cat darted towards the bushes, and let out a low moan herself at the sight in front of her. At her paws, a large gray and black tabby tom stared up at her with wide, terror-filled bright green eyes. His neck bubbled with red blood from a very recent wound; a death blow. Some creature had slashed his neck deliberately. The tom let out a final gasp, then his head hit the ground with a soft thud. Saltpaw stared at the now-lifeless body in front of her, too speechless to say anything. This was the Mark cat of her Clan, MountainClan. What creature could kill a Mark cat so easily? The body that lay in front of her was Flintclaw.

**NOOOO! Not Flintclaw! I feel bad for killing him off, but it was necessary for the plot. Poor Saltpaw, finding a dying cat in the middle of the night can't be good for sleep. Who killed him? Not telling! *insert evil laugh*. Anyway, on a happier note, the next chapter will be CloudClan.**

** Flying Off,**

** -LePurpleRaven**


	6. Chapter 6: Rebellious

**CloudClan**

Leader: **Skystar-** very pale gray, almost white, long-haired tom with bright green eyes with the Mark of Leaders (white mark for CloudClan), brother of Wintertail and Summerleaf, his cousin was Echosky

Deputy: **Frostnose-**fluffy, gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes, pure white nose, temporarily in nursery for pregnancy, carrying Skystar's kits, substitute is Tornadostorm

_Apprentice: Lightpaw_

Medicine Cat: **Birdleaf-**young dark brown dappled she-cat with white paws, piercing yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Springpaw_

Warriors:

**Tornadostorm-**dark gray spotted tom with pale green eyes, mate was Echosky, father to Fogkit

**Falconclaw-**gray tom with black paws and dark blue eyes, mate is Morningblossom, father to Lightpaw, Lightningpaw, Springpaw, also father to Windkit, had two kits named Tempestkit and Littlekit, but they went missing

_Apprentice: Sparrowpaw_

**Flywing-**pure black she-cat with amber eyes, sister of Talonfoot

**Talonfoot-**silvery gray tabby tom with amber eyes, brother of Flywing, mate of Dustflight

_Apprentice: Robinpaw_

**Dustflight-**light brown she-cat with little swirly stripes on her flank, yellow-green eyes, mate to Talonfoot

**Horizonlight**-pale ginger tom with dark green eyes, mate of Risewing

_Apprentice: Lightningpaw_

**Waspwhisker**-cream tom with yellow-orange spots and long whiskers, ocean blue eyes, crush on Flywing

Apprentices:

**Lightpaw-**ginger and white mottled she-cat with pale green eyes

**Springpaw-**pale gray she-cat with black paws and amber eyes

**Lightningpaw-**white and gray tabby tom with yellow eyes, has two ginger lightning marks on his forehead

**Robinpaw-**dusty brown she-cat with light blue eyes

**Sparrowpaw-**tawny tom with light blue eyes

Queens and Kits:

**Frostnose-**read deputy

**Morningblossom-**ginger and white mottled she-cat with dark amber eyes, mate is Falconclaw, mother to Lightpaw, Springpaw, Lightningpaw, and **Windkit** (dark gray mottled she-cat with black tipped paws and tail, dark blue eyes), Tempestkit and Littlekit went missing, adopted mother of **Fogkit** (silvery white tom with a cloud-shaped dark gray mark over his left eye, bright green eyes) after Echosky died giving birth

**Risewing-**tortoiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes, mate is Horizonlight, mother to Antkit (spotted dark brown tom, dark green eyes) and Bouncekit (pale gingery brown she-cat, sky blue eyes)

Elders:

**Swoopstar-**dark cream she-cat with bright green eyes, mother of Skystar, Winterkit (tail), and Summerkit (leaf), retired former leader

**Graytalon-**gray tom with amber eyes, mate to Swoopstar, retired for limp in back leg

Chapter 6: Rebellious

Fogkit shook the scraps of moss from on top of his head and peered around the nursery. His best friend, Windkit, slept nearby, curled up in the curve of her mother's belly. Now at six moons old, he towered over his younger friend as he leaned over her. Fogkit had been bigger by birth, but it got more obvious as he grew. Next to Windkit slept two tiny kits, Antkit and Bouncekit, born just two moons ago.

Not wanting to disturb the younger kits, Fogkit crept silently over to Windkit's ear," Windkit, wake up!" The gray mottled kit's blue eyes flung open in surprise and she opened her mouth to help in surprise as she woke to Fogkit's face. "Shhh," he hissed quietly, wrapping his fluffy tail over her jaws, and nodded towards Antkit and Bouncekit. Windkit followed his gaze and upon seeing the two kits, dipped her head in understanding. Fogkit let go of her jaws and took a pace back, watching in amusement as Windkit spat irratibly," Gross, Fogkit! You had to wrap your tail over my mouth, huh?" "Now I'll be washing your fur out of my mouth for the next few suns," She complained, sticking out her tongue at him, glaring as he laughed at her," It's not funny!"

"She's right," A deep mew interrupted the two kits, and Fogkit looked up to see a dark gray spotted tom looking disapprovingly down at his son," Laughing at a clanmate is rude, no matter how funny it was." Fogkit returned the tom's glare," How would you know, Tornadostorm? You've never even laughed, much less make anyone laugh." Tornadostorm's pale green eyes widened, then narrowed into slips," Learn respect, _son_." The kit watched as his father pad away, his bushy tail swinging side to side.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Fogkit" Windkit suddenly blurted, kicking Fogkit out of his thoughts," I forgot about Tornadostorm. I bet it was pretty funny." "Whatever," he spat irratibly, sending a final hateful look at his father's receding back," He's just an annoying mouse-brain who still hasn't gotten over Mom's death. He probably hates me because I look like Mom and that she died giving birth to me. I bet he never even wanted a kit." "Don't say that," Windkit meowed quietly, surprised and amazed at her best friend's obvious hatred," He's your father!"

"Father's don't hate their kits," Fogkit snarled in her face, then backed away," Sorry." "It's okay," Windkit's eyes softened, seeing how frustrated he was," It's not your fault."

"But I shouldn't have acted that way."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does."

"Just get over it."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"Fine," Fogkit conceded, knowing that it was useless arguing with her," Let's find something to do." He padded over to the entrance of the camp and looked out. The CloudClan camp was positioned on top of a shorter mountain, with an open top and a great view. The vast, blue sky seemed endless, stretching out forever over the low plains surrounding CloudClan's camp. Fogkit wished he could be out there, hunting and fighting for his clan rather than being stuck here at home. Running among those long grasses, feeling the breeze on his fur, with Windkit by his side was what the young tom dreamed of.

"You know what we should do," Fogkit turned back to Windkit, a brilliant idea popping into his mind," We should go out there, show the warriors that we can do more than sitting at camp." "I don't think that's a good idea, Fogkit," She meowed worriedly," What if we get caught? Or attacked by something? Or captured by another clan? Or-" "Stop thinking so much," Fogkit stopped her with a wide grin and a tail over her muzzle," And start doing."

"Yuck!" Windkit wailed as he let go of her mouth, starting to spit imaginary hairs again," Stop doing that!" "Are you in?" Fogkit asked, ignoring her objections,"  
Or not? 'Cause I'm leaving." "I'm not doing that," Windkit growled," I'm not that much of a mouse-brain." Disappointed, Fogkit turned his back on his close companion and padded towards the entrance. Just before he stepped into the dirtplace tunnel, the kit glanced behind him," You sure about this, Windkit?" She nodded, and the tom continued on.

Fogkit crept through the hidden exit out of the camp, making sure to keep his pawsteps light and soft. The normally posted guard was gone, probably off on some patrol, leaving the entrance to the camp open. He straightened up and took a few tentative steps into the wide world all around him. Soon those steps quickened into padding, then into an energetic run as Fogkit charged through the long grasses.

"Wait!" His ears perked up at the yowl, he recognized that voice. A dark gray mottled she-kit stumbled through the grasses, and flopped onto the ground in front of Fogkit," I couldn't let my mouse-brained best friend go out by himself! You would've gotten hurt, easily." Fogkit scowled, then nudged her," Come on smarty, let's go."

"And just where do you think you're going?" The kits froze at the unfamiliar growl from the shadows of the trees just a few paces away. Only now did they realize that the ground beneath their soft, kit paws were no longer short grasses, but soft leaves.

**Sorry about the crappy chapter, I had a low muse for young Fogkit. I hope for better chappies in the future. Next: Back to StreamClan and the newly-named Midnightpaw!**

** Flying Off,**

** -LePurpleRaven**


End file.
